Heat management devices may be coupled to a heat generation device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the heat generating device. A cooling fluid may be introduced to the heat management device, where it receives heat from the heat management device, primarily through convective and/or conductive heat transfer. The cooling fluid is then removed from the heat management device, thereby removing heat from the heat generating device. In one example, fluid may be directed in a jet in a localized region at a high velocity such that the fluid impinges a surface of the heat management device coupled to the heat generating device. Further, as power electronic devices are designed to operate at increased power levels, the power electronics devices generate an increased corresponding heat flux. The increase in heat flux generated by the power electronics devices may render conventional heat sinks inadequate to reject sufficient heat to maintain a desired operating temperature in the power electronics device.
Accordingly, heat management devices that incorporate passive and active fluid flow control within jet impingement assemblies may be desired to mitigate high temperature operation of the power electronics devices.